User talk:KniroAndTito3915
WHAT THE HECK KNIRO... Haidenisa (talk) 02:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) DID YOU TELL SIGMA TO DO THAT TOO. CAUSE SHE DID. Haidenisa (talk) 02:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) what are this Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:38, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Should I set up like an IRC channel or something, in case Wikia chat fails again? Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:46, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Well it's like another chat thing but yeah Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I guess, but there's also Chatzy... Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't know Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 07:03, August 2, 2014 (UTC) these grapes taste like tinyjuicy butt ikr btw i'll be adding the emoticons template :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) lol lnok'd but i dun wanna add teh tag 2 m'self cause you GALS are truly lnik and i'm not :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:20, August 2, 2014 (UTC) LOL I WAS LOOKING AT DASH'S CFGH PAGE AND THE DESH SFCW PAGE EARLIER Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:23, August 2, 2014 (UTC) i don't even ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC) THE PICTURE OF YOUR DOG WAS ON "JUICY BUTT" TOO LOL snegon ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:32, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD W-H-A-T That dream sure sounds fantasto! Lots of sense, ye! KNUCKLES THE DOG. SHADOW THE DOG! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:39, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You've had that same dream over and over? You must be in love with Knux-kun! >w< OH GOD bestest of friends This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:46, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhh... hm! That's weird... I'm not sure what that dream means. Like, isn't there always some deep psychological meaning to all of them or something? I don't know... IT MEANS YOUR DOG IS A REINCARNATION OF NAKLZ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:55, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh I think I know which place you're referring to... aaaaahhh,,//// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD? WH- WHY?! UGH I WISH THE SNORTY WOULD STOP FOR YOU LIKE SERIOUSLY cows on yo lawn This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:03, August 2, 2014 (UTC) What? Why would you ever feel bad about that? It's not like you planned for it to happen, and it wasn't your fault, so snegon. I was just happy we got to talk to you through it to make sure you were okay... Anyways. WHAT. PINK BUNNY SUIT? LOL. WHAAAA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WHAT WHAT WITH THE BUNNY COSTUME AND STAGS AND PAINTBALL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:26, August 2, 2014 (UTC) wuh That's really gross, actually. That liver blood (since I'm assuming there's some) could probably be tasted from the casserole. Wait was the liver in a plastic package in the garbage bag? If it was then okay that's fine, but if that wasn't... EW. It could easily fall out and BLECH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC) MEAT JUICE? EW OKAY YEAH THAT'S PROBABLY THE RAW LIVER BLOOD, AAAAIYAH... EW. THAT SOUNDS GROSS. The rotten tomato...? OH MY GOD AAAAAAH- I know that feel... that actually made me lose my appetite even though I literally haven't eaten anything substantial for the past 24 hours. No wonder why I feel so dizzy... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:05, August 2, 2014 (UTC) So you guys have a new house but you're not moving into it yet? Snegon... AND THE OLD SNORT HOUSE TOWN THING HAS ELIAS IN THERE, SO WH- AAAH... I'm soz this has to happen to you. :/... Oh, oh? No it's okay we don't need to change the subject. I'll be fine. THAT DID MAKE ME FEEL BETTER THOUGH. WHERE IS THAT FROM? those three little clings in the beginning tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:14, August 2, 2014 (UTC) One guy lives in the huge house? Dang. Big pimpin'. Yeah I hope you move soon so all the snort will end, it sounds like there's a lot for you... LOL EFFING RUGRATS. LOVED RUGRATS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, I DIDN'T KNOW THEY HAD GAMES THOUGH... ANGELICA! obvs a victory jingle gaiz This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:25, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, it sounds worse for you than for me... STRANGE, ISN'T IT!? YEAH, ANGELICA WAS A TOTAL MEAN OH GIRL. SHE ALWAYS GOT WHAT SHE WANTED AND FASHUUUUUN! judging by that one soundbyte the game was probably the best thing ever This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:32, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Well, momma. I HAVE NO CLUE. BETTER THAN THAT ONE GAME... RUGRATS GO TO PARIS! muppets take manhattan i want that as my new ringtone This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2014 (UTC) GRUMPS PLAYED IT. THE GRAPHICS MAKE ME WANT TO GRATE CHEESE OR SOMETHING THEY'RE SO BAD. MCLEOD'S DAUGHTERS THE VIDEO GAME WOULD BE THE GREATEST GAME EVER! This morning there was an episode with maid outfits and OU. Reminds me of that one time... the academy... ;D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:43, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ALL RUGRATS GRAPHICS ARE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTO <3 rugrats all grown up!!!! GOD THE BUTTCHAPS EPISODE WAS SUPER OH WHAT WHAT? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:49, August 2, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THERE WAS A SHOW WHERE THEY WERE GROWN UP. That was weird... OH MY GOD MY MOM FREAKED OU OVER THAT. WATCHED IT AGAIN 3 TIMES! The academy thing? LOL. Phineas and Ferb reference. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:52, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah and some of the characters got together too... IT WAS CREEPAY. she cri'd evrytim <3 EVERY TIME HE SAYS IT HIS FACE FADES AWAY AND I LAUGH AND I DON'T KNOW WHY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:02, August 2, 2014 (UTC) MORE LIKE THE SCOOBY-DOO GAME FOR THE GAME CUBE SHAGGY'S JUMP ANIMATION and he only speaks once in a while ferb fangirls agh IF LOVE IS THE ANSWER, YOU'RE, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:06, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You'd probably have to watch a playthrough... I think it was Night of 100 Horrors or something. GOD, THE PLAYGROUND. almost as great as putt-putt yeaaaah they're in love with his big ol nose wh- TOUCH... I REMEMBER TOUCH... A PAINTER IN MY, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) YEEEAAAAAH. That game was frustrating when I was maybe eight or nine... hein. LINK'D. ;) YEAH AND THEY LOOOOVE HIS PURPLE PANTS THAT ARE PROBABLY SO TIGHTLY PACKED INTO HIS BUTT AND THEY'RE ALL THE WAY UP TO HIS CHEST, REALLY hawtness There is a game of love, and it was, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:22, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, when I was younger! I don't remember too much about it, just the playground and SHAGGY'S JUMP CYCLE. PUTT-PUTT GOES TO THE ZOO MADE ME SO HAPPY. I do remember ;) Oh, what a beautiful day! The sun is smiling, and I'm just, Soon. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:27, August 2, 2014 (UTC) And getting a million cotton candies. AND THE BALLOOOOOOOOONS! THE FIRE TRUCK. THAT'S BEST. really really raaaaaad RADICAL HIGHWAY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:37, August 2, 2014 (UTC) "THANKS FOR CALLING 911, Putt-Putt... ;) <3" YEAH HE DID LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:47, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Tooooooooootes splendiforous <3 FRIED CLAMS CRACKED CRABS OKAY HERE. I THOUGHT it was Shaggy but it was actually Scooby with the stupid jump cycle. Not only is it stiff, BUT THAT FREAKING BOING SOUND EVERYTIME HE JUMPS OUUU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:07, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, OBVIOUSLY how dog anatomy works! Your fault for not knowing how DOG ANATOMY WORKS! Scooby's jump cycle OBVIOUSLY MAKES SENSE! BOING! BINGABONGA. It's from Human Mouth Owen ;) garbedg This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:18, August 2, 2014 (UTC) They don't bark. THEY BOING! BOOM SHAKA LAKA. BOOM SHAKA LAKA. DANCE DA-DANCE DANCE DANCE Fantastic baby ;) <3 >w< LOL THE MINECRAFT SOUND EFFECT "ou!" :'o we're playing minecraft This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:29, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :'O I cri lil bit IF LOVE IS THE ANSWER YOU'RE HOOOOME! THAT SOUND EFFECT IS GREAT. It's obviously fitting. If I fell from a fifty foot cliff, I'd make exactly that noise. No doubtabout it. REALLY? LOL. OU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) So tru, i do cri EVRY SINGL TIM :'OOOOO TOTALLY! I obviously sound like a grunting man! HELLOI!>! IT SOUNDS TOTALLY SUGOI! >w< I can't wait till it comes out, tho. I'LL WAIT FIVE YEARS FOR IT. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh... oh my god... dude? Dude. I was about to say "I'M GONNA BRING THE MOUNTAIN DEW AND THE POPCORN" but I decided against it for my last response. But you mentioned Mountain Dew... MY GOD, WE REALLY ARE LINK'D. UNCANNY! CAN CAN! chum chum It's okai gurl you take yo time and work it gurl mhm that's right you gotta be fierce and do it at ya own pace just go with the flow YAW!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC) LIKE NO JOKE, I DID NOT MAKE THAT UP. I WAS THINKING ABOUT MOUNTAIN DEW. When I actually hate it... BUT STILL I THOUGHT ABOUT IT! I wonder why he freaks out when we link... snegon. About Mwah, can can I him? ABOUT THOSE STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKES... CAN CAN I THEM?! BABOOO! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:27, August 2, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT'S REALLY WEIRD! I honestly prefer Sprite... TBH. I think that's the only time I'll ever prefer something CITRUS. Euuugh, citrus... but most of the time I don't even drink sodar so ou. IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE THE SAME PERSON! I'm just a joint account ;) Thank thank you! :D OH YEAH IT WAS SHORTCAKE. I had cheesecake on mah mind and mah mind on mah moneyyy WHAT HE WAS NUMBER ONE! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:34, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ye, 7-Up is sugoi too!....,LOL same............i drink so much soda i can't even fit into roogej's clothes.../LOL whatevs.....,,,,it's like my ocupation is drinkign soda or soemthign.....,,LOL.. WHAT THEN GO AHEAD! DO IT!!!!!!!! Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen OLD MAN JENKINS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:40, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I am: Male DUH! OH YEAH YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO IT'S SPONGEBOB! You really need to get your FACTS straight, JK but it is sponge-kun though <3 I just uploaded a piccy-poo so people don't think I'm dead >_<""" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:47, August 2, 2014 (UTC) 100% DOOD! OH, SOZ. I won't reference them then if you don't get them so I don't confuse you, anata veri sori, gomen asai >_<""" I don't watch the new ones because I don't think they're nearly as funny as the old ones. The old Spongebobs were the best. Now you have Squidward's toenail which shouldn't even be there be ripped off and ahah... I'LL PHONE! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC) 'Kay 'kay >w< DID I EAT MY DRINK?! EW THE SPLINTER EPISODE WAS GROSS WHO THOUGHT THAT WAS OKAY?! EEEH,,, al-phones are good for callin up yo, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:01, August 3, 2014 (UTC) That was actually a Parappa reference... because you said PINK MILK IT DIDN'T TICKLE MY FANCY i think i, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC) It's from Fright Flight, dear~ WH- GIRL YOU BETTER, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:10, August 3, 2014 (UTC) a masterpiece I've found you, you fake, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) lol kniro "DA HOP SCOTCHA!11!1!!" Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 00:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) hi my naem s upilon wundrur if we cud be frand plx? thnk, shdw mstr mnk Shadow Master Mink (talk) 00:32, August 3, 2014 (UTC) thank s cheers, uppy Shadow Master Mink (talk) 00:36, August 3, 2014 (UTC) h3y i'm gonna put a spell on...........you >w> Magical Kawaii Pika-Chan (talk) 00:56, August 3, 2014 (UTC) maebea OWO...... . . .. .......... nah, i dont li3k any1, although i think tito is a cuti3 >w< 3sp3cially wh3n h3's old3r Magical Kawaii Pika-Chan (talk) 01:00, August 3, 2014 (UTC) um its how i typ3......................................sori i dont wanna pr3ss the '3' butt...... Magical Kawaii Pika-Chan (talk) 01:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC) UM HELLO HI???? YES. I'm being cyber bullie'd could you tell my sister to stop >o<" Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but still, she doesn't stop unless someone else asks her to. Like, what if my gf saw how she insulted me...... that'd be really embarrassing >___<"""" Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) thankss ^_^ I'll be sure to not enslave you when I rule over all of mankind ^_^ Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:11, August 3, 2014 (UTC) What? >:) Don't fear the future I WILL BECOME YOUR KING! AHAHAHAHAHA! Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:14, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ... What... Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:15, August 3, 2014 (UTC) WH- Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) WHAT IS THIS TOMFOOLERY? JUST HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?! Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:20, August 3, 2014 (UTC) MAGICK?! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! YOU'RE LIKE MY SISTER! wanna fuse Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:45, August 3, 2014 (UTC) WOW YOU DID but there's something i should tell you.............. that was the first time i tried drawing him with color. nobody liked it. this is what happened that everybody liked for some reason, people liked this more... i SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 17:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hay Kniro might have found a puppet account by Solar, trying to start drama against the head-admins and causing a rebellion. The account name is RampantToyo. (The-Bismarck (talk) 18:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) Thnxs, just go the Wikia Staff and request for both Solar's and Rampants IP's to see if their the same..please hurry he is possibly causing another up-rising in the chat. (The-Bismarck (talk) 18:23, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) sorry bout that.... i had like 5 seconds of computer time... to be honest i don't even like coloring him... XD THER WILL BE AN ANIME COMING OUT IN 2016 YOU ARE THE FIRST TO KNOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO VOICEOVER FOR ANYONE SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 00:04, August 5, 2014 (UTC) AHA OH MY GOD i just couldn't help myself >o<""" his face is so fitting on it tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC) you seriously don't This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:05, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ou, snegon anyways it's sooooo sugoi <3 i'm gonna make another in sec probably ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:11, August 5, 2014 (UTC) paw-pows the wolf ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :0 okay I'm there now, ou' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:20, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 07:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OH,MYGOD;) y'd u leev m8 :C Haidenisa (talk) 04:04, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Kay, but hurry... Guess who's here... JARED. FROM THE FIRST LIVESTREAM WITH SIGMA IN IT. THE MYSTERY PERSON. HE'S BACK. Haidenisa (talk) 04:07, August 10, 2014 (UTC) SOME. Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 13:50, August 10, 2014 (UTC) YOUR ICON IS TITO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, child. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:01, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, lovemuffin. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Hannah. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:20, August 11, 2014 (UTC) "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// "Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// jared, excuse me, WHAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:50, August 11, 2014 (UTC) w WHAT!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:49, August 11, 2014 (UTC) OH OKAY LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:53, August 11, 2014 (UTC) DOG the (talk) 18:48, August 13, 2014 (UTC) yes. it is. and ty. the (talk) 18:51, August 13, 2014 (UTC) WTF the (talk) 19:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ... the (talk) 19:16, August 13, 2014 (UTC) We were talking about how creepy "Jared" was. ;) SHARE YOUR SECRETS, DEAR. the (talk) 19:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Spice up this livestream because it's getting BORING!!! the (talk) 00:55, August 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL I FORGOT I EVEN SAID THAT Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 08:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC) - DAT NAME Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:59, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Did I make you not sleep? Ahhhh I'm sorrry ;-; Okay there were some snorty-oh's outside but they weren't out hurting people I think??? I mean they kept talking about the dogs were barking but nothing bad happened so... yeah. I think it was the wind when I said "what's that noise" because I heard someone knock on the door but I don't know ;~; I didn't answer though of course This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:30, August 17, 2014 (UTC) D'ohhh snegonamon :; okay I won't say anything about it whenever I'm in chat so I won't worry you guys, or I won't say anything about it at all unless I know it's like some freak cutting down my door soz D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:38, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Nah man I think it WAS something. Like, I heard a chainsaw whir like a bit before and I actually thought I heard someone stomping on the back porch but snooort ;-; my mom SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE THING like W-H-A-T This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:43, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I think I dunno... it wasn't scheduled for yesterday so what the hell. Maybe a practice round? I don't even- I wasn't making a single noise as it happened so she was like "k" and kept on sleeping. EVEN WITH THE DOGS. Like, wh- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2014 (UTC) YEAH, MAYBE YOU GUYS SHOULD LIKE, NOT IN GENERAL. AND ON TWO DAYS TOO! LIKE, WHY TWO DAYS!? Ugh! My mom usually wakes up easily too but she was like "There ain't no Purge!?!>!>!!!?!?!!?!?" and then she was snorting in her sleep. Like, k. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:55, August 17, 2014 (UTC) UGGGH FREAKING SNORTS! I like how the police was like "anybody who participates will be prosecuted" but to the kid who made the original joke poster they're like "you're fine." WHAT THA EFF. Yeah, she was snorting and turning, but not jumping and jiving, mind you. Huh? No, I made the picture the night it was uploaded. Maybe it looks similar to a thing on the SFCW, I dunno. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:00, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, if anything, that snort needs to be prosecuted. He said it was a joke BUT STILL MY GOD HE'S ENDANGERING LIVES. Indeed, alfalfa sprout <3 huh- Yeah, it must've been something similar. That was supposed to be concept artsu for Gaeagon or whatever that I was gonna color but I can't really now, since today I'll be busy going clothes shopping (gr oss) and school supplies shopping for tomorrow... yum. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:10, August 17, 2014 (UTC) SERIOUSLY... GOD THAT'S JUST REALLY STUPID, SO STUPID I CAN'T EVEN- SNOOORT. BEAN SPROUT WEAVE WHAT LOL. Yeah... tomorrow. The only upside to this is I'll have more pencils. That's literally it. Snooort... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:18, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's hard to imagine anyone being this stupid and bloodthirsty to do this, but... I guess it can happen... |( OH GOD BUBBLE CHEESE HAR LOL cheddar cheese weave oh snoooooort PAPERMATE? STRGG. I have a bunch of mechanical pencils, but I hate mechanical pencils... ugh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:23, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Snooort, faith in humanity depleting... ah ;-; OH SNORT THE BUBBLE TEA TOMODACHI SNORT No, they're Bic... still snorty though oh my GOD yeah those they look and smell like they came from the jurassic era my god This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOOOD "... Ah." "Thanks for giving me a horrible life!" YEAH SNEGON I HAVE NO CLUEE AAAAAH *squeak squeak* SNOOORT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:33, August 17, 2014 (UTC) TOTES That's right, I'm Raeg, Comin at you baby!! //random piano notes// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:43, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay sorry I'm late for this, I had to go out stupid school and clothes shopping. The only good side to it was that I finally have a pair of combat boots, the ones I had been DYING for. The bad side is that everything that could've gone wrong went wrong ;-; hhhh... Anyways NICE NEW ICON "buff arms" k C'MON TESLA, YOU KNOW THAT, COULD BEAT YOU, BEFORE YOU COULD EVEN THINK! ABOUT LANDING A HIT ON ME... who wouldn't want to can can those theme songs tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:40, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Combat boots are these beauties, but I don't have them exactly like that, the inside of the folds are different. I would've gotten black but that's too much but still hhhhh I HAVE COMBAT BOOTS. Yeah, my mom lost the car keys at the store and we had to take a cab home, the cab was like half Sonic because he was driving so fast, my god. ON THE MARKET, BABE ;) <3 bean sprout har OH MY GOD *piano keys* creatIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:05, August 17, 2014 (UTC) GOD THESE RIGHT HERE?!?! *there's nothing there* you went to mexico and they drived fast1?!?!??!?!?! snoooort!??!>!!> HALF SONIC YES, IT WOULD BE "thinge" k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:27, August 17, 2014 (UTC) WELL THEN!?!?!>>!?!?!??!!>!>!?!? yeah because we're like distracted!??!?!?! GOD BUTT IS BARKING TOO LOUDLY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:31, August 17, 2014 (UTC) FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- i blame it on haid ಠ_ಠ BTW did i ever tell you the new curriculum is all about groups? AND I HATE GROUP ASSIGNMENTS, BECAUSE SOMETIMES NOBODY IS WORKING Also teachers now explains like 10% of the material, meanwhile you have to search up the rest on the internet. Also, more homework. K Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 07:27, August 18, 2014 (UTC) my GOD my mom snorted I go into the room to watch tv and she turns on the show, then a second later she's like, "can we not watch wallander plox n thnk it's 2dark4me!?!?!?!? let's watch buckets instead." so ouh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:35, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I mean wallander is pretty dark. I was just like "k" and left. anyways, FLOOOWER!? no, but yeah I saw that it's snortay!?!? but i'm not in chataru so ouh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:43, August 19, 2014 (UTC) well then, momma?!!?!?! were you playing soccer, having a BALL!?!?!?!?!? AHAHAHAHAH!!!! COLOR FLOWER! twinkle well, snort. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, August 19, 2014 (UTC) don't you meen ROOG SOCCER?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!? ROOGEJ SOCCAH!!??!?! woah y'all have a horse paddock!? that's pretty sweet!!!!! NO SERIOUSLY THAT'S COOL is she screaming like "SONIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:02, August 19, 2014 (UTC) SHADOW STREET It's okay, alfalfa sprout! +_3 wh- Oh. Well then. I mean, you got a place to put the little horsays so 's all good then, amirite? AMIRITE!??!!? WOAH WHAT!? She's in labor!? Holy mother of ohs! That's really kinda... ouh! Strange how it's just one puppy; usually there's a whole litter but momma. WHO EVEN GOT HER PREGGO- Dang it sounds like a busy night at your house ;:; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:09, August 19, 2014 (UTC) REALLY? WELL THEN. do all the residents of rouge city wear heart boob bras OH MY GOD I'M SORRY BUT I GIGGLED A LITTLE AT THAT. The horse just randomly pops up in your window like "hey." WHY DO I FIND THAT FUNNY. OOOOH MY GOD THERE'S GOING TO BE DOGUE DU BORDEAUX PUPPIES IN YO THRESHOLD!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH they're so cute, momma :; it looks like the first three dots are eyes on the outside and a nose, and maybe the bottom crap is like a mouth and whiskers/???? i don't even- OO! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:24, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I JUST REALIZED THE OH GIRL REMAKE SPRITE IS JULIE-SU LOL Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 09:57, August 19, 2014 (UTC) WELL THEN. THAT'S KIND OF MOMMA, IF YOU ASK ME. OOOOUH! is it like rated-r city and snorts or- OH GOD IT EATS GRASS OUT OF YOUR WINDOW? LOL WH- it must think the grass is "totes delish" ALL PUPPIES ARE INSANELY ADORABLE, TBH. TBH!!!!! oh GOD MUTTON CHOPS ;) ;) it's a doge icon ye mutton chaps This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:57, August 19, 2014 (UTC) WH- k my GOD ;:; darling i knew that fact, i was just saying dear~ <3 Oh, really? Well then. Was she just breathing heavily or something? Anyways... BOOTAH SPIDER also i discovered more spider bites on me and they actually hurt ;:; YES SAM, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:12, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Aaaah well sort of watashi happi doge-senpai didn't give birtharu, desuuuu~!!!! >w<"""" WH- FLOOOOOWERRRR! nah it's now in like a line down my arm k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:40, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, really!?!!?!?!?! >.< Ai mami, that will probably be eventful-chan, nya~! >w< WH- wow, really? that's some kind of snegon. WHY IS HE EVEN THERE OOOOUH! meanwhile i'm cursing the world because i have an hour of homework ON THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL THIS IS UTTER BS!! bootah flowah man... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:19, August 20, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD WHAT? well then that's snorty ;:; YEAH I HAVE NO CLUE my school's really persistent on grades like "we love learning! and so should you!" so they spam homework at us. i mean i ace it but like... WHY SO MUCH MY GODDD THE SECOND DAY TOO!? UGH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:28, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, then! We welcome you back, my friend... hehehehehHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA!! "Meet your DOOOM." Oh yeah, you mean reading the two summer snort books? Well, I had to read two because I'm in snort English Honors, so momma. The regular English gets one book so momma. SO MOMMA. Also, I only just got to my honors class today, and there's a freaking oh guy in there ;:; S.O.S MEANS SOMEONE HELP ME!?!? i finished it now,, SO MOMMA. GOD. YOU LUCKY LITTLE OH!!!!!!!! wouldn't they extend the school year though? or This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:07, August 20, 2014 (UTC) The wind is howling, the dog is howling and not a single DUCK to be given by meee~! Yeah. DOUBLE THE SNORT, DOUBLE THE MISERY _A_ Not like "oh oh" oh. Just... it's kind of awkward and I can't even handle this right now. The club can't even handle me right now. did somebody legitimately comment that? wtf. they can go snort... oh, well then... YOU DOUBLE LUCKY LITTLE DEVIL!@! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:18, August 20, 2014 (UTC) "I heard a haaawrn, and uh... there was a lot of blood... SCOTLAND!!>!>!??!?!?!?!>!>!>" I don't even- _A_ well, I mean, it's like, uh... I don't even know. it's like hard to explain... >_<" OBVIOUSLY A GREAT CHARACTER~!!>!>!>!>?!?!?!! WOWIE!?!?!?!>!>!>!>!> This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:25, August 20, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD ye ;) scotland, babe ;) JUST TAKE A PICTURE BABY!?!!?!!?!???!!??!! take a picture of a baby ANTOINE!??!!!!!!!!! It's like, I'm kind of embarrassed to talk about it... I'll tell you later I guess, momma. ;:; IT'S EVEN MORE ORIGINAL THAN... ORIGINAL THE EPRFECT!??!?!!? AHAAAAAAA!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:33, August 20, 2014 (UTC) STICK PEOPLE???? WILSONS. my god bobagee... DRANK DAT BABEE LAFF GASS!? DRANK!!! Nono it's okay I'll tell you. I'll probably just PM you whenever we're in chat-chat-chan ^0^"" WH- BOOM! *click click* BOOM! *click click* BOOOM! OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:43, August 20, 2014 (UTC) YES I DO, DEARIE GOD YEAH. Epic deth batl!?!?!?!?! ORANGE MARMALADE YE heLP GIRLS' GENERATION HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE Okay yeah I can go now... :; THAT SOUNDS LIKE THE BEST RECOLOR ORIGINAL CHARACTER EVER!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAH!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:52, August 20, 2014 (UTC) chat plugins are delish Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 09:23, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I can't see it but lemme guess.. it.. was.. SIGMA'S PICTURE?!@?!?!?! if it is then ..... :; speaking of :; there's a restaurant or oh! sign that uses it like, it read something like "ALOY :; JP" or some. i don't know but it's near my area btw gtg translate oh bonzo in other news, p.e. is like the last lesson today and it ended in like 1:25pm. but we're not supposed to go home until 2:20 so we have to stay in class and goof around :_ so yeah btw This character's color scheme reminds me of Suicune for some reason.. Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 08:10, August 21, 2014 (UTC) The boys THE BOYS 3 + 1 + 5 = 9 Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 02:16, August 22, 2014 (UTC) 3 + 1 + 5 = 9 Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 02:18, August 22, 2014 (UTC) This is the 'Cha-Ching' commercials I mentioned the other time.. ._. Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 10:00, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, MAN MY MOM HAS A JOB NOW, it's good but the only problem is MY FUCKING ELDSIS SHE JUST KEEPS SAYING PEOPLE WILL CALL ME WEIRD BECAUSE I KEEP WALKING AROUND THE HOUSE WHEN I FEEL EXCITED OR OH WHO THE HELL DO SHE THINKS SHE IS? NO, SERIOUSLY. ALSO IF I APPEAR TO SLACK OFF FOR JUST TEN MINUTES, SHE GIVES ME 1 EXTRA HOUR FOR STUDYING IT'S NOT "K" ANYMORE, IT'S "I FUCKING HATE THIS SHIT, I CAN'T STAND IT" I'm sorry, just needed to vent for a moment. Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 13:09, August 24, 2014 (UTC) um™ wait what he said that OH MY GOD HE DID OH, RAEG!!!!!™ oh bonzo This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:52, August 24, 2014 (UTC) eprfect babe ;) WAIT! WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THE MOST DELECTABLE PART OF THE STORY YET!?!?!?!?!!???! ou bonzou This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:07, August 24, 2014 (UTC) HEY MAN, I HAD TO MISPELL "EPRFECT" JUST TO GIVE HIM A FLAW, SINCE HE WAS JUST TOO DOWNRIGHT PERFECT ;) BABE that video IS GR8GR8GR8 more like gr9gr9gr9 WAIT W-H-A-T This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:22, August 24, 2014 (UTC) THE EPRFECT PARADOX SHOULD BE AN ACTUAL THING AND THAT SHOULD BE ITS name I LOVE THE VOICE ACTING THO that guy who questions everything "why the heck did you get a cake with grapes on it1??!?!" "i wanted to get an emerald but they were all out of green, so i got purple grapes instead" "why the heck did you want an emerald on it?!?!?" OH OKAY because enerjak knackles wh- shnookums This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:28, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I'M TOTES GLAD YOU NOTICED THAT LITTLE thang I DID BABE ;) TOTES IMPECCABLE AND BY THAT I MEAN... COMPLETELY PECCABLE!? oh GOD he did!?!?!?!? that must've been pretty delish ma ;) in a morgan freeman voice WH- sweetiepop ;) wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:36, August 24, 2014 (UTC) TOTES GREAT BABE, THANKS A lot YEAH DOOF REFERENCE ;) IF HE READ IT IN A MORGAN FREEMAN VOICE and then said the spelling errors in the voice ;)))) THAT'S NOT EVEN AN ACTUAL PET NAME BUT LOL IT'S GRAND, AIN'T IT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:42, August 24, 2014 (UTC) OF COURSE IT IS, babe the more you knoooow~ WITH DAIRY ON THE SIIIDE GOD WHAT halflife fanfic!??!!? does it confirm hl3!!!!!?!?!?! ALSO, RIGHT UP THERE WITH SHNOOKUMS did you know what sugarbear actually comes from honey booboo This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:51, August 24, 2014 (UTC) DID YOU EAT YOUR drink OH MY GOD SIGMOME WHERE DID THE MOMMOME THING EVEN COME FROM ANYWAYS well then babe ;) i guess we just delectably link'dreamd babe ;) mmmmm ;) WH- aha, i c ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:04, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I THINK THAT'D BE PRETTY GROSS TO BE honest oh OH k hehehhee ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:13, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I LIKE HOW I TYPED THAT REPLY, CHANGED TO A NEW TAB AND IMMEDIATELY YOU REPLY back k BLENDER A BURGER "grody" heeheehee >:) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:16, August 24, 2014 (UTC) YES BABE, no srsly i typed one word on my article and then BAM my phone buzzes because you messaged ;) so k aheeeheheheehehehehehe >:D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:19, August 24, 2014 (UTC) No I'm not mad, I'm just saying GOTTA GO fast ahahahahahahHAHA >:3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:21, August 24, 2014 (UTC) LOL THIS TIME I DIDN'T EVEN TYPE A WORD JUST bam bzzz ;) bzzz babe AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA >:P This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:23, August 24, 2014 (UTC) "In addition," //BUZZZZ// GODDD AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA >:DDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:25, August 24, 2014 (UTC) NO BABE YOU DON'T HAVE to AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' >:))))))))))))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:27, August 24, 2014 (UTC) because i know something you don't babe ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ahehe yes, actually but that's for me to know and for you to find out probably soon... ehheheh ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC) i think you'll react very interestingly to what i have to say, dollface ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:39, August 24, 2014 (UTC) hmmmm... depends on what you mean by creepy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:45, August 24, 2014 (UTC) it involves you, dear and, another person This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:48, August 24, 2014 (UTC) you'll find out in due time, child This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:51, August 24, 2014 (UTC) yeah well like once i finish this article i'll get on chat and like spill dem breans brah because this is a doozy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:53, August 24, 2014 (UTC) OKAY LIKE I have two more paramommas to write PARAMOMMAS but I'm not This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC) WOAH YEAH I JUST NOTICED HOW NO ONE'S IN THERE well then, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:05, August 24, 2014 (UTC)